Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to user interfaces of electronic devices.
Background Art
The use of portable electronic devices, including smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, and other devices, is becoming ubiquitous. People use such devices to communicate with friends, family, and colleagues, manage calendars and contact lists, browse and explore the Internet, and play games. These devices present information related to these applications on a display.
As the technology associated with such devices has improved, so too have the displays. High-resolution liquid crystal and other displays are capable of presenting information in brilliant color and with sharp detail. At the same time, as technology has advanced the devices have tended to become smaller. It can sometimes challenging for a user to conveniently view some types of information on some displays. It would be advantageous to have an improved user interface for presenting information on displays of electronic devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.